pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape 3" franchise. Cast *Kei - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Yumi - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Aki - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) *The Apes - Cards (Alice in Wonderland) *White Monkey - Scuttlebutt (An American Tail) *Blue Monkey - Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) *Yellow Monkey - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Pink Monkey - Madame Mousey (An American Tail) *Red Monkey - Merlock (Ducktales) *Doctor Tomoki - Dr. Robotnik (Sonic) *Gorriliac - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Specter - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *and more Gallery Adult Timmy Brisby (2).jpg|Timmy Brisby as Kei Olivia Flaversham.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Yumi Delia Ketchum.jpg|Delia Ketchum as Aki March-of-the-cards-3.jpg|Cards as The Apes Robotnik (AoStH).jpg|Dr. Robotnik as Doctor Tomoki Prince John in Robin Hood.jpg|Prince John as Gorriliac Scuttlebutt ID.png|Scuttlebutt as White Monkey Cyril Sneer.jpg|Cyril Sneer as Blue Monkey Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Yellow Monkey Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Pink Monkey Mr. Merlock as Bad Wizard.png|Merlock as Red Monkey Genie Jafar.png|Genie Jafar as Giant Yellow Monkey Chip And Dale Do The Fat Cat Stomp!5.jpg|Fat Cat as Ultra Goliath Ben Ravencroft.jpg|Ben Ravencroft as Specter Gallery (Boss Battles) The Card Escape 3 - Boss Battles Part 01 - Timmy Brisby vs Scuttlebutt..png|Timmy Brisby vs Scuttlebutt The Card Escape 3 - Boss Battles Part 02 - Timmy Brisby vs Cyril Sneer..png|Timmy Brisby vs Cyril Sneer The Card Escape 3 - Boss Battles Part 03 - Timmy Brisby vs Sheriff of Nottingham..png|Timmy Brisby vs Sheriff of Nottingham The Card Escape 3 - Boss Battles Part 05 - Timmy Brisby vs Merlock..png|Timmy Brisby vs Merlock The Card Escape 3 - Boss Battles Part 04 - Timmy Brisby vs Madame Mousey..png|Timmy Brisby vs Madame Mousey The Card Escape 3 - Boss Battles Part 06 - Timmy Brisby and Olivia Flaversham vs Dr. Robotnik..png|Timmy Brisby and Olivia Flaversham vs Dr. Robotnik The Card Escape 3 - Boss Battles Part 07 - Timmy Brisby vs Prince John..png|Timmy Brisby vs Prince John The Card Escape 3 - Boss Battles Part 08 - Timmy Brisby and Olivia Flaversham vs Ben Ravencroft..png|Timmy Brisby and Fievel Mousekewitz vs Ben Ravencroft Voice Cast (English) *Timmy Brisby - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Olivia Flaversham - Radar Overseer Beulah (+5) *Delia Ketchum - Radar Overseer Abby *Cards - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Scuttlebutt - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Cyril Sneer - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Madame Mousey - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Merlock - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+5) *Ben Ravencroft - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Dr. Robotnik - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10) *Prince John - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Timmy Brisby - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Olivia Flaversham - Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10) *Delia Ketchum - Ximena Loquendo V2 *Cards - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Scuttlebutt - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Cyril Sneer - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Madame Mousey - Carmen Loquendo V2 (+10) *Merlock - Carlos Loquendo V2 (+5) *Ben Ravencroft - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Dr. Robotnik - Diego Loquendo V2 (-10) *Prince John - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Movie Used *Ape Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) Footage Cartoon Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) Disney and Non Disney Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Robin Hood (1973) *Ducktales: Treasure of The Lost Lamp (1990) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers (1988) Pokemon Footage *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! Hanna Barbera Footage *Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepersaus02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *L_SABER.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp)/ SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *clash 01.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Saberblk.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 2.wav *Hum 1.wav *sthswng3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall02.wav *Swing01.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *LSsabr01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm2.wav Soundtrack https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ape-escape-3 *1.01 - dolby pro logic ii *1.02 - title *1.03 - player select *1.04 - stage intro *1.05 - tv station (monkey net calibration) *1.06 - tv station *1.07 - fortune telling *1.08 - shopping area *1.09 - simian cinema *1.10 - new gadget *1.11 - gadget training room *1.12 - seaside resort *1.13 - hide-n-seek forest *1.14 - the big city *1.15 - new morph data *1.16 - fantasy knight *1.17 - saru-mon's castle *1.18 - saru-mon's castle 2 *1.19 - monkey white face off! *1.20 - specter tv studio *1.21 - specter tv studio 2 *1.22 - bootown *1.23 - bootown 2 *2.01 - wild west kid *2.02 - western village *2.03 - western village 2 *2.04 - golon moe *2.05 - monkey blue face off! *2.06 - the hot springs *2.07 - the hot springs 2 *2.08 - wintersville *2.09 - wintersville 2 *2.10 - miracle ninja *2.11 - the emperor's castle *2.12 - the emperor's castle 2 *2.13 - monkey yellow face off! *2.14 - mount amazing *2.15 - mount amazing 2 *2.16 - toytown *2.17 - toytown 2 *2.18 - arctic wonderland *2.19 - arctic wonderland 2 *3.01 - genie dancer *3.02 - genie disco *3.03 - genie blues *3.04 - genie slowdance *3.05 - genie waltz *3.06 - mirage town *Sometimes Secretly (The Big Friendly Giant) *3.08 - eversummer island *3.09 - eversummer island 2 *3.10 - airplane squadron *3.11 - dragon kung-fu fighter *3.12 - kung-fu alley *3.13 - kung-fu alley 2 *3.14 - monkey red face off! *3.15 - monkey red face off! 2 *3.16 - midnight bay *3.17 - cyber ace *3.18 - tomoki city *3.19 - tomoki city 2 *3.20 - dr. tomoki face off! *3.21 - space-tv fortress *3.22 - space-tv fortress 2 *4.01 - gorilliac face off! *4.02 - specter face off! *4.03 - credits *4.04 - super monkey *4.05 - happy sensation *4.06 - mystery movie *4.07 - super monkey throw stadium *4.08 - ultim-ape fighter! *4.09 - stage clear *4.10 - stage clear (level complete) *4.11 - time trial *4.12 - metal gear solid main theme *4.13 - title menu *4.14 - fort banana - secret base *4.15 - alert *4.16 - snow festival *4.17 - boss *4.18 - edo town *4.19 - alert 2 *4.20 - southern resort *4.21 - alert 3 *4.22 - western entrance *4.23 - final mesal gear battle! Scenes *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 1: Introduction and The First Stage. (English) (10:59) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 2: Hide 'n' Seek Forest. (English) (6:49) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 3: Saru-Mon's Castle. (Francais) (9:23) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 4: Timmy Brisby vs Scuttlebutt. (English) (8:43) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 5: The Super Character Throw Stadium Minigame. (English) (5:50) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 6: The Big City. (Francais) (9:11) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 7: Specter TV Studio. (English) (10:56) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 8: Bootown. (Deustch) (10:48) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 9: Wild West Town. (Spanish) (11:00) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 10: Timmy Brisby vs Cyril Sneer. (Spanish) (9:13) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 11: The Ultima-ape Fighter Minigame. (English) (7:30) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 12: The Hot Springs. (English) (10:51) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 13: Winterville. (English) (10:10) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 14: The Emperor's Castle. (English) (9:57) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 15: Timmy Brisby vs Sheriff of Nottingham. (Deustch) (6:56) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 16: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 1: The Beginning and the Fort. (English) (14:41) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 17: Mount Amazing. (Francais) (10:59) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 18: Toytown. (English) (10:51) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 19: Mirage Town. (English) (11:00) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 20: Timmy Brisby vs Madame Mousey. (Deustch) (10:28) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 21: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 2: Snow Festival. (Francais) (12:05) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 22: Eversummer Island (Part 1/2). (English) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 23: Eversummer Island (Part 2/2) and Airplane Squadron (Part 1/2). (English) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 24: Airplane Squadron (Part 2/2). (English) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 25: Kung Fu-Alley Part 1. (English) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 26: Kung Fu-Alley Part 2 and Timmy Brisby vs Merlock. (English) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 27: The Mesal Gear Solid Part 3 Minigame: Edo Town. (English) (14:15) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 28: Midnight Bay (Part 1/2). (English) (10:59) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 29: Midnight Bay (Part 2/2). (Spanish) (8:57) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 30: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 4: Southern Resort. (English) (14:33) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 31: Tomoki City Part 1. (English) (10:56) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 32: Tomoki City Part 2. (English) (10:59) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 33: Tomoki City Part 3: Timmy Brisby vs Dr. Robotnik. (English) (9:49) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 34: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 5: Western Town. (English) (14:59) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 35: Space-TV Fortress (Part 1/4). (English) (10:51) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 36: Space-TV Fortress (Part 2/4). (English) (10:52) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 37: Space-TV Fortress (Part 3/4). (Spanish) (10:59) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 38: Space-TV Fortress (Part 4/4) and Timmy Brisby vs Prince John. (English) (10:39) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 39: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 6: Rescuing POWS. (English) (12:03) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 40: Backtracking Part 1. (English) (10:58) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 41: Backtracking Part 2. (English) (10:55) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 42: Backtracking Part 3. (English) (12:38) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 43: Backtracking Part 4. (English) (14:01) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 44: Backtracking Part 5. (Spanish) (13:24) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 45: Backtracking Part 6. (English) (14:18) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 46: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 7: Final Boss & Unlockables. (English) (9:42) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 47: Backtracking Part 7. (English) (13:45) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 48: Backtracking Part 8. (English) (14:48) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 49: Backtracking Part 9. (English) (14:48) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 50: Backtracking Part 10. (English) (14:36) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 51: Backtracking Part 11 and Final Boss and Credits. (English) (14:03) Trivia *Timmy Brisby's two lightsabers will be light blue and green, and since Timmy's light blue lightsaber, that is in his right hand, will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, Timmy's green lightsaber, that is in his left hand, will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Olivia Flaversham's lightsabers will be pink and dark blue, and since Olivia's lightsaber will carry the coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, Olivia's dark blue lightsaber will carry the fx4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Scuttlebutt will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav, along with a dark blue double bladed saber staff, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, sabrhum.wav, Hum 1.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Cyril Sneer will carry a red double lightsaber staff, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Sheriff of Nottingham will carry a three black bladed lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, coolsaber.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, saberoff.mp3, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Madame Mousey will carry two red lightsabers, that will carry the coolsaber, ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 1.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Merlock will carry two dark blue and two dark green double saber staffs, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, saberoff.mp3, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Robotnik will carry a purple lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Prince John will carry four lightsabers, one light blue, two green, and one red, because these lightsabers will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, saberoff.mp3, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ben Ravencroft will still carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by vingamer0723's Ape Escape 3 walkthrough. *The engine on the train in the intro, that Timmy and Olivia pilot, will be Hinton Manor No. 7819, which, being the star of The Inspector Alleyn Mysteries, will be pulling some chocolate and cream colored coaches. *This will be filmed at Kidderminster station. *Hinton Manor No. 7819 is a Great Western Railways Manor class 4-6-0 tender engine, built in 1939, and now resides on the Severn Valley Railway while on loan to different railways like The Nene Valley Railway and The Main Line. *This will also mark the debut of Timmy Brisby's shades on his head throughout the entire movie and will also mark the debut of Olivia Flaversham's dancing toy princess and blue bag pack throughout the entire movie. Gallery (Trains) Hinton Manor No. 7819.jpg|Hinton Manor No. 7819 Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming